In Olympus Coliseum/Defeat Hydra
This is how our heroes come to Olympus Coliseum in Ryan's Quest 2. Sora: Huh? Ryan: That's strange? Goofy: Are ya sure this is the coliseum? Donald: It's that way! (Donald points to a set of stairs leading upward) Sora: Oh... Guess we were a little off. Ryan: It's a good thing I can test out my goggles. (They hear a scream and see a woman running from a bunch of Rabid Dog Heartless. The woman falls and the Heartless are upon her) Sora: Heartless! (Sora and the others run over, scaring the Heartless away. Sora offers to help her up) Meg: Thanks, but...I'm fine. (Meg stands up) Meg: And you're supposed to be? Sora: I'm Sora, he's Donald, and that's Goofy. And those guys are, Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Evil Ryan, Evil Anna, Matau, Bertram and Crash. We came to see how Hercules is doing. Meg: You know Wonderboy? Donald: Yeah, cause we're heroes, too. Crash: I think you said "Junior Heroes", mate. Sci-Ryan: Stop it, Crash. Meg: Looks like we have friends in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg. Ryan: So how Hercules doing? Meg: Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, "a hero's work is never done" and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news---special deliveries from Hades himself... Donald: Hades!? Evil Ryan: Is he the one who made me immortal? Meg: Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid... Goofy: Gawrsh... Sounds like you're more than just friends! Crash: Yeah, more like couples. Meg: Oh...uh, I mean... Sora: We'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him. Meg: You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay? Sora: Our lips are sealed! (Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Cave of the Dead. They see a cloaked man running through the cave) Donald: The Organization! Sora: Yeah. Ryan: After him! (They continue through the passage into the Inner Chamber to find the cloaked man still running) ?????: Run! Run away! (He eventually fades away) Sora: Okay...? Ryan: This is weird. Meanwhile Hades: Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise. Pete: Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh...what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only. Say, why don't you just pick somebody already dead and save him the trouble? (Hades gets annoyed at Pete and slams his fists on the edges of his chair. Pete covers his head, while Pain and Panic hide behind him. Hades thinks for a second) Hades: Dead... Dead is good! And I know just the warrior. Back to our heroes They look scared Goofy: I'm scared too, Donald. Sora: Hades, come out! Ryan: We know you're here! Evil Ryan: Let's get this over with. Meanwhile Pete: By the by, uh... What's down there? Hades: Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys. (Pete starts to back away from Hades. Pain and Panic have already hidden behind a stone pillar) Pete: You don't say. Well... Maybe I should go. (Hades forms a ball of fire in each hand and toss them into the abyss. There's a large explosion, causing a pillar of smoke to rise out of the hole. Lightning courses through the red smoke as a figure emerges. Hades laughs) Hades: Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer---no strings---you'll be free as a bird. (Auron listens as he looks over to Pete, who is against the wall near Pain and Panic. Pete, still afraid and not knowing what else to do, simply waves at Auron) Hades: And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum...to the death! Auron: This is my story. And you're not part of it. (Auron raises his sword) Hades: Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead! Auron: No wonder no one wants to die. Hades: You are FIRED! (Hades turns red in a blaze and charges toward Auron, who blocks with his sword. Sora, Donald, and Goofy and Ryan and the gang run in) Donald: Hades! Evil Ryan: Over here! (Hades gets distracted and his fire turns blue again) Hades: You again? (Auron knocks Hades back) Auron: Fight! (Auron strikes Hades, who stops the sword with his hand, and throws Auron back. Hades punches Auron to the ground. He conjures two fireballs aiming at the fallen Auron. Sora and Ryan runs between them and they dissipate) Sora: Get up! (They try to fight Hades) Donald: Something's wrong! Sora: I feel kinda funny... Ryan: Yeah, what's happening to us? Hades: That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes---comes with the territory. (The two fireballs appear again and Hades charges the group. Auron slices down with his sword, but Hades teleports in a puff of smoke) Auron: Go now! Sora: But I've gotta talk to Hades! Hades (with his fingers in his ears): What was that? (Sora tries to charge, but Auron stops him. Hades makes fireballs again as Donald and Goofy run out of the room) Auron: We can't fight him here! We have to go---now! (Auron pulls Sora, who doesn't budge. Auron leaves Sora, who eventually runs as Hades throws the fireballs at them. They leave the chamber and run down the stairs. Sora and Goofy close the gates and try to catch their breath) Donald: Is he gone? Auron: Don't count on it. Sora: Huh? (Hades appears on their side of the door next to Sora) Hades: Leaving so soon? Ryan: Run!! (They hurry to the exit, evading Hades and the Heartless he conjures. When they reach the Inner Chamber of the Cave of the Dead, they catch their breath) Sora: You're really good. Are you some kind of hero? Auron (shaking his head): No, I'm no hero... I'm just an... Sora: Huh? Auron: Auron. (Sora and Goofy look at each other) Auron: My name. Sora: I'm Sora. (Donald jumps onto Sora's shoulders) Donald: Donald. (Goofy also jumps onto Sora's shoulders) Goofy: Goofy! Ryan: Ryan! Sci-Ryan: Sci-Ryan! Crash: Crash! Evil Ryan: Evil Ryan! Evil Anna: Evil Anna! Matau: Matau! Bertram: Bertram! (Sora can't hold them up, so they fall in a pile) Auron: It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian. (Sora pushes them off him) Sora: Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks. Ryan: Yeah, we can do on our own. Meanwhile Pete: I got Heartless all over the Underworld now. So you can leave those pipsqueaks to me. Look, pal, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then he'll be all mine. (Hades stops and turns around angrily, turning red) Hades: This is my underworld, you idiot! (Pete jumps back) Hades: I'll handle this MYSELF! (Hades slightly cools down and snaps his fingers. Hades's giant three-headed dog shows up in the window) Hades: Cerberus, go! (The dog leaves in a hurry. They run to the entrance of the Cave of the Dead) Donald: What? It's closed! (They try to push apart the doors) Sora: Come on, open! (Donald looks up and sees a keyhole chained to the door. The Keyblade appears in Sora and Ryan's hand) Auron: Will that open it? Sora: Yeah. I think so. (Sora starts to point the Keyblade at the lock, when they hear a roar and look behind them) Auron: Hurry! (Auron readies his sword. Cerberus jumps into the entranceway. Sora unlocks the door and the keyhole and chains vanish. Donald and Goofy open the doors as Cerberus runs up to them. Auron stops them by shoving his sword between one of the dog's teeth. He holds them there, until pulling the sword out and knocking them away. Sora and Ryan runs to the door, but turns around and sees Auron fighting alone) Donald: Uh... (Sora and Ryan runs back into the fray) Donald: Sora wait! Sci-Ryan: Ryan! What are you doing? (The dogs roar and Sora, Ryan and Auron fights them. Cerberus, nearly beaten, struggles to stand) Donald: Come on! They escape and our heroes make faces at Cerberus Meanwhile Meg: Come on, Wonderboy, play hooky for a day. For old time's sake? Hercules: They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down. (Meg sighs, seeing his tired condition) Hercules: Don't worry, Meg. I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh? (Hercules flexes his biceps and waves goodbye to Megara) Hercules: See ya! (He leaves into the Coliseum to cheering crowds) Meg: Sora, don't let me down. (Sora, Donald, and Goofy stand in the Underworld Entrance) Sora: Whew... Donald: Huh? Ryan: Where's Auron? Goofy: What happened to Auron? Sora: He can take care of himself. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again. (Donald and Goofy nod. Hades sits in his Chamber with Pete, Pain and Panic watching anxiously) Hades: Let me see if I got this right... That brat's Keyblade works on any lock? Pete: That's right. Hades: Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool. Pete: Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak. (Pete pounds his fist on the table making Pain and Panic jump) Hades: Problem. Zeus locked it tight. (Pete looks annoyed. Hades chuckles, and Pete understands) Hades: Bingo... All we gotta do is swipe that key...and then reopen the Underdrome! Pete: Hate to tell ya, but that key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that kid ain't no pushover. (Hades taps a finger on the arm of his chair) Hades: I think this calls for a woman's touch. (He snaps his fingers, and with a puff of smoke, a doll version of Meg appears in his hand. In the Foyer, Meg feels like she's being watched. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk into the Coliseum Gates) Goofy: Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories! (They walk to the Lobby doors and see a tired Hercules walk out) Hercules: Sora! Donald! Goofy! Ryan! Sci-Ryan! Crash! Evil Ryan! Evil Anna! Bertram! Matau! When'd you get here? Sora: Hey, Herc! Donald (waving): Hi! Goofy: Howdy there! (Hercules walks down the steps closer to them. Meg appears in the doorway) Hercules: You on another adventure? Sora: Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless. Ryan: You know what they say. Hercules: Junior heroes, always busy! (Sora, Ryan and Hercules lock hands) Sora: You know it Ryan: Yeah. Hercules: So, did you find those friends of yours? Ryan: Not yet. Sora: Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg---meg-mega trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two...but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas? Hercules: Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there. Sora: Think we could use it? Hercules: Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you. Donald: Thanks! Goofy: Real nice of you! Hercules: But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil? Sora: Hey, good idea! (They enter the Coliseum and see Phil, who's not looking in their direction) Phil: Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep! (Goofy is counting the words on his fingers. The three look at each other and laugh. Phil jumps around, and realizes who's laughing. He runs over to them) Phil: Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes! Sora: Lookin' good, Phil. Ryan: Cool skills? Phil: Never better! How you guys been? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet? (They think it over for a second) Phil: Nope, you ain't got what it takes. (They're surprised at this. Sora scratches his head) Phil: So, what's up? (They tell him) Phil: Ha ha ha! You three are gonna take on Hades? Donald: What's so funny!? Phil: You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know---stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys! So you want to train, eh? All right, I'm gonna work you hard! the song One Last Hope has played So, ya wanna be a hero, kid? Well, whoop-de-do! I have been around the block before With blockheads just like you Each and ev'ryone a disappointment Pain for which there ain't no ointment So much for excuses Though a kid of Zeus is Asking me to jump into the fray My answer is two words - O.K. You win Oh gods Oy vay! I'd given up hope that someone would come along A fellow who'd ring the bell for once Not the gong The kind who wins trophies Won't settle for low fees At least semi-pro fees But no - I get the greenhorn I've been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn But you need an advisor A satyr, but wiser A good merchandiser And oohh! There goes my ulcer! I'm down to one last hope And I hope it's you Though, kid, you're not exactly A dream come true I've trained enough turkeys Who never came through You're my one last hope So you'll have to do Demigods have faced the odds And ended up a mockery Don't believe the stories That you read on all the crockery To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art Like painting a masterpiece, it's a work of heart It takes more than sinew Comes down to what's in you You have to continue to grow Now that's more like it! I'm down to one last shot And my last high note Before that blasted Underworld Gets my goat My dreams are on you, kid Go make 'em come true Climb that uphil slope Keep pushing that envelope You're my one last hope And, kid, it's up to you the Song Phil: Listen, I gotta take off for a bit. Sora: Where to? Phil: None of your beeswax. (Phil leaves) Hercules: Sorry, guys... The Olympus Stone has been stolen. All: What!? Goofy: By who? Hercules: We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices---a bunch of creatures in white. (Donald looks at Goofy, who nods) Hercules: Someone you know? Sora: I think so. Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while? Ryan: We need to use it from the Underworld. Hercules: Sure. By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you? (They shake their heads) Hercules: Oh, okay... (Hercules sighs) Hades: What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather? (Hades appears and places a hand on Hercules's shoulder. He ducks away from Hades) Hades: You know, I though staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description...you know what I'm saying? Sora: Oh, right... Hades, we gotta talk! Ryan: Yeah! (Hades flicks Sora and Ryan to the ground) Hades: I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news: (Hercules sneaks behind Hades for a punch) Hades: Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg... (Hades teleports behind Herc) Hades: ...went and got herself lost in the Underworld. Hercules: You mean you kidnapped her! Hades: Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details? (Hercules whistles and a brilliant winged horse flies over the Coliseum walls, landing next to Hercules) Hades: Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay? (Hercules is stopped from getting on Pegasus) Hades: You've got a very important match today, against, um... the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen. Sora: Yeah, accidents you cause. Ryan: Like Cerberus, you did. Hades: Like I said: details, who needs 'em? Hercules: You're just a coward. (Herc and Pegasus look angry. The horse flaps its wings and shakes its head) Hades: Ah well. Can't all be heroes. (Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke. Herc crosses his arms) Hercules (to Sora): Can you handle this? Donald: You got it! We're heroes! Goofy: Junior heroes, Donald. (Donald shakes his head and glares at Goofy) Sora: You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest. (Hercules puts his hands on Sora's shoulders) Hercules: I'm counting on you. (Sora nods. Pegasus trots over. Hercules pets him) Hercules (to Pegasus): You gotta find Meg. They went off and they saw Phil in the Underworld knocked out Sora: Phil! Ryan: Are you okay!? Evil Ryan: Phil. I got one word for you. Are you OK? Phil: Ooh, ohh... (Phil stands up, as our heroes run over) Sora: What happened? Phil: I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars. Donald: All dressed in black!? Sora: He's the one who stole the Olympus Stone. Goofy: Where did he run off to? Phil: To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break. Sora: Heroes, eh? You could've just asked! Phil: You know someone!? (Sora and Donald get out their weapons) Phil: Oh, good one... (Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Underworld Caverns as Hercules does battle with the Hydra. He strikes it with his sword. It lifts his head high into the air after a chop from the sword on it's head. It collapses to the ground on top of Hercules. Herc walks out from underneath it) Crowd: Hercules! Hercules! Hercules! Hercules (waving): Heh, thanks! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it! (Hercules runs back to the Foyer. After fighting a few Heartless, the three enter The Lost Road. Sora works out the kink in his shoulder) Sora: Man... This Underworld curse is really getting to me. Ryan: Yeah. I think this place is making my body ache. Goofy: We've got to get that Olympus Stone back fast. They saw the Black Coated Person ?????: Huh? Ah! You! He take off his hood and it was Demxy Demxy: Wait a sec... Roxas... Ranyx? Sora: Excuse me? Ryan: What was that name? Demxy: Roxas? Ranyx? Oh, it's no use. Sora: Huh? What are you talking about? Ryan: I don't understand what you're saying. Demxy: Let's see, here... "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition"... Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one... Sora: You're blizzard. Ryan: And crazy. Like Pinkie Pie. Then they saw him have the Olympic Stone Goofy: He's gotta be the thief! Demxy: Now's that just plain rude. Evil Ryan: Time to be defeated. He shine it, they are fighting his water and defeated them Demxy: Roxas, Ranyx. Come back to us. He disappeared Sora: Guy's a broken record. Ryan: A crazy guy even, Sora. Sora: Yeah. You got that right. Donald: Hey, look! (Donald picks up the Olympus Stone that Demyx had dropped. He gives it to Sora, who holds it up. They glow with light and feel their power return) Sora: Let's go! Meg needs our help! Ryan: Yeah! (They enter The Lock, where they see a rock with an outline of Meg and a keyhole imprinted on it. Sora unlocks the gate and the rock vanishes. The pillar of energy behind the rock turns from black to light green) Donald: Meg! Sora: Almost there. (Sora enters the pillar of light and ends up in the Well of Captivity. Hades is there with a chained up Megara) Hades (laughing): Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day. (Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke. Meg is distracted by something) Meg: Sora, Ryan, behind you! (Pete appears behind them with several Heartless. He laughs) Pete: What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Ohh, boo-hoo-hoo! Sora: Better think again! Ryan: Come get us, Pete! (Pete looks to his Heartless and points to Sora's group) Pete: Charge! (Hook Bat Heartless charge at Sora, who bats them away with his Keyblade) Sora: There's too many! Donald: Let's go! Ryan: Wait! (Ryan breaks Meg's chains with the Keyblade. Hercules arrives and knocks Pete down) Hercules: Sorry I'm late. (He whistles. Pegasus flies in and hits Pete on the head as he tries to standing, knocking him over again. Hercules picks Meg up) Hercules: Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum. (Hercules places Meg on Pegasus's back) Sora: What about you? Ryan: You can't fight them on your own. Hercules: I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero. (Herc pats Pegasus on the behind and he takes off with Meg. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run to the pillar of light as Pete gets up) Pete: Now, wait a sec! (Hercules blocks Pete. Pegasus flies out of the other side of the pillar of light back at The Lock) Meg: Sora, Ryan...I won't leave him. Sora: He'll be okay. Ryan: Yeah, he can't do it. Meg: Look, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever. Sora: Then we'll go back him up. Donald (to Pegasus): Get Meg outta here! (Pegasus flies away. Sora and his friends returns to the Underdrome, where Pete has gathered even more Heartless. He and Hercules nod to each other. Fighting Pete is a piece of cake for them) Pete: This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time! (Pete leaves. The cave begins to collapse and they run for the pillar of light) Hades: Could today possibly get any better? This time Wonder-breath is going down for good. (The eleven race to the Underworld Entrance) Hades: Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time. Sora: No one likes a sore loser, Hades. Ryan: Yeah! Hades: Can it, keyboy! Hercules: Then let me. (Hercules takes a step forward) Hercules: No one likes a sore loser, Hades. Hades: Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ. (Hades vanishes in smoke) Sora: Wait! Hades: Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to. (They run back to the Coliseum Gates) Hercules (falling to his knees): This can't be... (A large rock almost hits Sora as he enters. The Hydra roars out the smoke and rubble. Phil, Meg, and Pegasus approach Hercules. Phil shakes him) Phil: Champ! You're safe! Hercules: I failed... (Hercules looks around to all the destruction. The great statues are sliced in half and the Coliseum is in ruins) Meg: It's not your fault! Hercules: I left everyone unprotected. (Herc slams the ground) Hercules: Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout. Phil: Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that. Meg: Wonderboy... Ryan: Come on, Herc. Don't feel sad. Sora: Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself Hercules: I'm some hero... (The Hydra is running rampant. Meg heaves Herc over her shoulder and carries him away as the Hydra walks over the rubble of the Foyer into the courtyard) Donald: Herc needs help! Sora: Yeah! Phil: Don't suppose you got room for one more? (Phil does a series of fighting moves. Meg and Pegasus join them, the horse making it's best fighting stance) Meg: We're in! (The Hydra roars again. Sora fights until each of it's heads are cut off. Hercules's confidence is completely shot) Hercules: I let you down. I'm just...no use. Meg: It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted. Sora: She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest. Goofy: There won't be any games for a while, anyway. Meg: Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, I owe you big time. Sora: Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it. Donald: Yeah, that's what heroes are for! Meg: When did you three make hero? Sora: Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road. Meg: Okay. Don't be strangers. Goofy: Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules. Hercules: Yeah... Donald: Phil? Phil: Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on. Sora: Well, time to go. Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone. (Sora takes out the stone. Hercules weakly stands up. Before Hercules touches the stone, it glows brightly. Sora and Ryan opens another gateway) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3